


Take Care Of Each Other

by SterekTw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Melissa, Breeding, Bye Now., Derek Knows Nothing About Kids, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kidfic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, but he'll learn, kaboom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekTw/pseuds/SterekTw
Summary: Yeahh i don't what to write so basically Stiles finds a little injured girl and if you wanna know what happens you gotta read :).......That was so bad i'm sorry





	1. The little girl

**Author's Note:**

> This my first book sorry if it's bad;$

_I probably shouldn't do this'_ Stiles thought while walking throught the woods alone in the middle of the night, with a pack they don't know running around. Yeah, he's pretty stupid. Scott's going to kill him and if he won't, Lydia will and if she won't do Derek will, yeah probably Derek. The reason why he's in the woods is because that pack is threathening them for weeks now and he has to know who's in it so if he sees them walking around town or knocking on his door all of a sudden he'll be prepared. he's broken out of his thoughts when he hears a loud scream and he stars running towards the sounds if he wasn't armed he would have ran away from it but he has his baseball bat with nails sticking out of it, a little bag of wolfsbane, a little bag of mountain ash and a gun with wolfsbane bullets.

Stiles is trying to concentrate on his steps and make them as quiet as possible, when he's close enough to hear the voices of a little kid, a woman and a man he hides behind the bushes and carefully peaks to see what's happening. The man is holding the woman against a tree and keeps punching her in the stomach the woman is screaming for him to have mercy and let her baby go but the man says ''No! you disobeyd me and now you will pay for it and the cub will watch'' she pushes at the hand that's on her throath weakly and chokes out ''Baby girl don't watch, close your eyes okay mommy will always be with you, always and forever''.

When Stiles sees the man pop his claws out he grabs his bat and starts running towards the man but he's to late. The man slashes the woman's throath and looks around to see Stiles running towards him his eyes bleed alpha red and he walks towards Stiles. Stiles blindly grabs for the little back of wolfsbane in his pocket and throws it in the alpha's face when he's close enough. The alpha roars and falls to the ground while rubbing his eyes very roughly, Stiles takes a swing with his bat and hits him right in the head, blood immediately flows out of the man's head. He grimaces, that will take time to heal. He turns around when he hears a quiet ''Mommy you gotta wake up, we 'ave to go''

He drops his bat and slowly walks over to the child and the body when she whines and tries to shield her mother's corpse with her little body Stiles crouches down and grabs all his weapons only to throw on the ground.

''It's okay you don't have to be scared i won't hurt you okay?'' Stiles says with a gentle voice she slowly starts to relax when Stiles gives her a soft smile ''Why don't you come with me for hot cocoa and cookies?'' Stiles mentally scowls that sounded something a perv would have said to a little kid. She just grabbed her mother tighter '' 'At 'bout momma? i no 'ant to leave her'' she sobbed Stiles' heart sank but he kept his face gentle ''My friends will take care of her i promise'' he said with a reasuring smile.

When she nodded he walked back and grabbed all of his weapons the little girl made a distressed sound ''Oh it's just for protection i don't have the wolfy claws and fangs'' he reassured her, she nodded and he tugged all his weapons away.

He held out his hand she looked at it and then looked down at her mother it truly broke Stiles when she leaned forward and kissed her forhead ''Te amo a mamá nunca te olvidaré'' she tried to stand up but fell back down and whimpered Stiles walked to her and picked her up he looked her over and saw big claw marks across her belly when she looked down she really started crying with loud sobs  he pushed her face in is neck and shushed her ''shh it's okay, you're gonna be okay''.

'' 'urts s'mush'' he patted her back in a way to calm her. and- oh just his fcking luck the asshole was groaning which means he's starting to wake up he cursed his luck an started out of the woods as fast as he can with the crying girl in his arms he almost cried out of happiness when he saw his car he unlocked the door with shaking hands put the kid in the backseat who thankfully smart enough to put on her seatbelt. He prayed to God that his baby was having a good and would start without any problems. When the car started he almost kissed his steering wheel but changed his mind when he heard a terrifying roar.

When he thought they were save he looked back to see how the little girl was doing and saw she was bleeding all over her clothes he drove the car to Deaton's while only going over the speed limit a little.

When they reached Deaton's the little girl was unconcius from losing so much blood, he carefully picked her up and ran into the clinic ''DEATON HELP I NEED YOU'RE HELP'' he screamed, he was really in panic now because her head started lulling back and forth. Deaton calm as ever walked out but when he saw the girl his eyes widened ''Put her on my examing table'' he said. Stiles did what he was told and stepped back.

''So do you think she's gonna make it?'' he asked the panic clear in his voice ''I don't know, is she a werewolf?'' he asked while grabbing a little knife to cut her arm with when he made the cut it healed after 3 seconds. Deaton looked up at Stiles ''I have to stitch the wounds back up and if you think you won't faint again you can stay'' Deaton said with amused tone. Stiles pointed towards the waiting room ''Yeahh, i'm gonna go and the fainting was one or two times okay?''.

Deaton just grabbed a needle and Stiles stumbled out of the room he grabbed his phone and turned it on his eyes widened when saw all the missed calls and texts.

**22 missed calls from Scotty Mccutie**

**11 missed calls from queen Lydia**

**14 missed calls from Allison the huntress of badassniss**

**9 missed calls from the scarfman**

**14 missed calls from Catwoman**

**5 missed calls from Boyd aka the Hulk**

**34 missed calls from Sourwolf**

He chuckled at a text from Erica.

**Catwoman: _Stiles, if you call or come back i'll let you touch my boobs._**

**Catwoman: _No i'm serious come back Derek is losing it._**

_'Wait would Derek be losing it?'_

''Oh shit i'm dead'' he slumbs into a chair and calls Scott he doesn't even get a hello.

**Scott: _Stiles! where the hell are you!? Everyone's looking for you!_**

**Stiles: _Well hello to you too, i'm at Deaton's._**

**Scott: _Were on our way._**

With that line get's cut off and Stiles pockets his phone, the pack is always treating him like he's gonna break from the slightest. He can take care of himself!

**5 minutes later..**

Stiles is still moping when the whole pack runs in, Stiles stands up when Scott walks towards him and punches ''Ow.. what was-'' before he can finish his sentence Scott pulls him in a hug ''I'm glad you're alive bro'' Stiles hugs his best friend back and looks over at the pack. He's truly terrified when he sees Lydia face but he relaxes when she smiles ''If you died on us i would've killed you'' she says with a very serious face. He opens his mouth to ask how should would've done that but he gets cut off by Derek roughly grabbing his face and turning it he rubs his thumb over the deep cut on Stiles' face Stiles hisses.

''Who. did this?'' Derek growls his eyes flashing red Stiles tries to pull his face away but Derek has a strong grip on it ''If you let go of my face i'll tell you 'cause this kinda hurts dude'' Stiles says. Derek rips his hand away like he's been burned by Stiles face. Stiles rubs his face with a grimace and sits down, he tells them the whole story from the Alpha to the mother and her child when he's done Deaton comes out of the room and tells them the kid is awake and wants to see Stiles. Stiles walkes into the room to see the little girl crying and he walks over to her to hug her but hesitates when she looks up and sees him she pratically throws herself in his arms. He sits down on the table with her in his arms and rubs her back, she looks up and now Stiles really notices how beautiful her eyes are there green blue and grey and if you look close enough in one eye she has 3 dots of brown in one eye. ''Any pain?'' he ask kind of worried, she shakes her head ''No more'' she slurred. She put her face in his neck and he hooked his chin over her head ''Hey what's you're name?'' he asked.

''Jasmine, 'ours?'' she asked ''Stiles'' he said. Stiles melted when she repeated his name '' 'tile?'' he chuckled and nodded. Deaton who was watching everything interrupted them. ''Stiles where are her parents?'' Stiles head snapped up and Jasmine whimpered ''The alpha killed her mother.. And i don't know who father is'' the little werecub let out a little sob and he apologized in her ear ''Can i ask her who her father is?'' Deaton asked while taking a step foward Stiles held cub tighter when he felt a wave of possessiveness for the child, but he pushed away and slowly turned her around  to see Deaton. ''Hello little one, do you know who you're Daddy is?'' Deaton asked in a gentle voice, she looked up at Stiles like she was asking if she could trust him and when Stiles nodded she wiggled out of his lap when she stood on the ground she made grabby hands at Deaton and he crouched down.

Her eyes glowed a bright orange and she put her hand on Deaton's cheek. Deaton started to shake and Stiles stood up to help him but Jasmine stuck out hand and he was pushed back by some kind of invisable force. When her eyes stopped glowing and went back to their own colour Deaton stopped shaking and this was the first Stiles saw real emotion on Deaton's face. ''She's a miracle'' Deaton said in awe.

 

**To be continued...**

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)

Stiles knew crazy things could happen but he never thought it would come to this. He's sitting in the passenger seat of HIS car with a weretoddler clinging to him and werewolf Derek Hale driving them to the loft. Because he's going to live there temporally, his life is a mess. He thinks about what happend the last two hours at Deaton's about how Deaton told him the asshole alpha is the kids father and torured them for a year and how the child he's holding is touched by the moon spirit herself and needs to be protected at all cost, he thinks about how Scott had to call his dad to bring his stuff to Derek's loft and how sad his dad looked when he came to Deaton's to see if his son was okay. He thinks about Jasmine's mom and the new alpha and he aslo thinks about Derek who he has been in love with for almost two years and how he's gonna live with him now and how longing Derek looked at the little toddler.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Derek says ''We're here''. He get's out of the car and grabs Jasmine's hand, when she looks up at the building and her big eyes widen he gently sqeeuzes her hand as an act of encouragement, when her full attention is on him mouths that it will be okay he gives her a soft smile when she sqeeuzes back.

 

 ````````````````````````````

When they get in the loft Derek immediately walks up the spiral staircase while Stiles just gapes up at him and looks down at the little weretoddler.

''What's his problem'' he asks. The toddler just stares up at him and blinks few times, then she lets go of his hand and starts walking around the room poking and sniffing everything.  
Derek comes down the stairs with a shirt in his hands but stops midway down and stares at the toddler who's poking and sniffing and sticking her head under the sheets, She makes a distressed noise when she gets her head stuck under the sheets. Derek walked over to the distressed child and detangled from the sheets with the most gentle touches that made Stiles just want to hug him.

She gaped at Derek when he got her head untangled from the sheets Derek looks tense like she's going to cry any second. His eyes widen slightly when she makes grabby hands at her, when she whines for him to pick her up he slowly picks her up under her armpits and holds her with stretched arms like a baby with a dirty diaper. Stiles really wants to grab his phone and film everything and then coo at it forever when Jasmine reaches out and pets Derek cheek and giggles ''Wolfie!''.

Derek pulls her close and nuzzles her neck with a little a growl, Jasmine tries to copy the alpha but all she gets out is a little huff. He really didn't mean to ruin the moment when he snapped a picture the wolves snapped their heads in Stiles' derection like they forgot he was even there. Derek raices an eyebrow.

''What? it's cute'' Derek just rolls his eyes and puts Jasmine down she walks over to Stiles and tugs un his hoodie ''Hungy'' she says with a pout while rubbing her belly. Stiles gives Derek a paniced look and he grabs his phone and calls the girls to buy food that won't kill the toddler. When he's done calling he throws the shirt he's holding at Stiles and starts walking towards the kitchen ''Change the kid and you to i can't stand that smell anymore'' Stiles pickes Jasmine up and sniffs her she giggles and sniffs him back.

''Do i stink?'' she wringles her nose and makes a face, he smells his armpits and shrugs,  
''I don't smell anything'' when she covers her nose he smells again and then ask Derek ''Hey Der, what do i smell like?'' Derek sticks his head around the corner with the usual ' _I'm to cool to smile_ ' scowl ''It's _Derek_ and you smell like dead squirrel''.

Jasmine started laughing and what can he say? her giggles were contagious even Derek had a kind of smile.

**_15 minutes later..._ **

Stiles steps out of Derek's shower with 2 very soft towels, 1 for his hair that has grown recently and 1 around his waist he looks around for his clothes then remembers that he left them downstairs he sighes and pinches the bridge of his nose.  _Okay, let's do this._ ''Uhmm...Der? i left my-uhh bag with clothes downstairs can you get it for me?'' he blushes when he hears the heavy footsteps from the werewolf.

he unlocks the door and steps back again, when Derek opens the door his eyes flicker a quick red. He drops the bag and before Stiles can blink Derek crossed the surprisingly big bathroom and is all up in Stiles' space he blushes and looks down. Derek growls and shoves his face in Stiles neck and sniffs? him

''Uhh, Der? you okay big guy?'' Derek inhales deeply and starts nipping his way up to Stiles' jaw ''Derek i think this is highly inappropriate when there's a toddler downstairs who is if i may remind a motherflyingfucking werewolf who can hear everything we're saying right now and- oh, oh my god Derek you're licking- y-you're oh fuck this the day i die. Not thati'm complaining i'm very on board with...whatever this is in fact i-''. His pointless rambling was cut off by Derek's now deep and husky voice rumbling against his throat.

''You smell like pack and cub and family and _mine_ '' Stiles took a sharp intake of breath at that last little word, he was ripped out of his haze by his towel falling of his middle ''OH my god'' Derek jumped away from him like he was burned. Stiles turned a bright red and hid his err- private parts with his hands, ''Hey uhh-'' Stiles was cut off by Derek picking up the soft and fluffy towel and itgave to Stiles and walked away  ''Well okay, moment over i'll see you..Some..time''.

````````````````````````

Stiles came downstairs **fully** dressed in his pajama pants and his batman shirt. But he didn't see Derek or Jasmine on the couch so he entered the kitchen, his heart skipped a few hundred beats when he saw Derek _cooking **without**_ a shirt and his freaking pajama pants riding dangerlously low on his hips.

Fuck.

This is the day Stiles is gonna die,

A very painfull death.

And he didn't even try to eat a very big meatball in 3 hours, while Stiles is thinking if he should give Scott his collection of sex toys just to truamitize the poor guy one last time when his eyes slowy drift to the older man's ass and- oh shit now he's thinking about Derek using his toys. His throat is gonna be ripped out by a **werewolf** with that certain werewolf's teeth. He blushes a deep red when he realises that Derek is staring at him with his big and kind of offending eyebrows.

''Uhh, where's Jassy?'' he asks while looking around,

''Well she had to pee so i showed her to the bathroom and the kid's been staring at it like it's going to swallow her whole ever since''. Without thinking Stiles walked towards Derek and slapped him on his back ''Don't you know ANYTHING about kids?! This a 2 year old toddler were dealing with she doesn't know how to use a toilet"

Derek frowns "how do you know she's 2 years old?" 

...

Stiles feels left eye is twitching he really wants to just kick this stupidly attractive, adoreble incredibly sweet man in the face and leave him there.

But that all is long forgotten when Stiles sees the older man looking guiltier then Scott when he accidentally broke Stiles' favorite choochoo train he apologized for a week even tho Stiles forgave him five minutes after he did it. 

He put his hand on Derek's arm his head snapped up and his eyes widened for a sscond it felt he was leaning in Stiles' hand but he probably imagined it.

"It's okay i'll take of the puppy in the bathroom and you do the food, okay?" Derek nodded his eyes softening.

He walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom as he was thinking about how he and Derek really looked a married couple with a kid. But he immediately pushed that thought away.

'Cause Derek would never be into him right?

 

Or will he...?

 

 

To be contineud...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is guys! sorry it took me so long i'll try writing next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it:D  
> There maybe some grammer mistakes that's because i'm from Europe so sorry 'bout that.  
> Hope you'll read the next chapter!  
> This ending is so bad ;*


End file.
